Beneath the Note
by LittleJackal
Summary: What happens when a girl stumbles upon Slenderman's Woods? Will she keep running, or succumb to the inevitable outcome? ONE-SHOT. This is my first story upon entering the realm of Fanfiction. Review please! I will most likely re-write this story according to any comments within the reviews, so please don't take this draft too seriously! NOTE: I will probably delete this soon.


Bonjour, lovelies!

This here's a LittleJackal story (again, as you've most likely noticed). The first LittleJackal story, so any reviews are taken kindly! I was greatly inspired from the Marble Hornets tapes, as well as the Slender-man game series (Arrival, The Eight Pages, etc).

I wish to give the following Warning: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own any legitimate characters within the Slender-man universe, nor do I own the Marble Hornets. However, any OC's or creations not within the legitimate universe are mine.

Considering I am still a beginner, I hope that any errors in grammar and structure are taken kindly, and that I do not receive an overflow of hate within the reviews section.

Thank-you if you are reading this and I hope you enjoy!

A/N: This little idea came to life after spending multiple minutes browsing the famous creepy-pasta site. I simply wanted to write a small One-Shot featuring Slender-man and what I would do if he were to appear. This is just something silly that I wrote when I was bored.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beneath the Note. _

Never had I expected this... Never had my mind considered my death to be at the hands of a most peculiar creature. A creature that had tentacle-like appendages splayed out across from its slim, branch like body, trying to reach out to quench it's never dying thirst. Its torso was long, and its arms even longer, making it seem much larger. I knew from the first glance that I needed to run away, to be free of its ever casting shadow of death. Despite all of these features, the one that had stricken me the most was its lack of a face. I didn't know how that was possible—was the white cover a mask instead? It had to be, right?! Its head was thin, blank, and contrasted perfectly against its onyx black suit. The suit seemed to fit perfectly over its long appendages, clinging and curling around them. As far as I could tell from the small glances over my shoulder, it was male, this I knew from its build and structure... And it was fast.

It seemed to be able to grow in size and length, but I didn't pay much attention to any further details. With a pathetic sniffle of a sob, I allowed myself to close my eyes. '_Don't let him have the satisfaction! Don't attract his attention!_' I hissed quietly. My teeth clenched together as I attempted to calm the sensation of blood rushing far too fast. '_I don't have time for this, body! Get me out of here!_' I mentally screamed with a snarl, continuing. Due to the never ending darkness, its starry blackness swept over the landscape like a blanket, I stretched my arms, fingers spread as I used my touch sensors to locate a safe route of escape.

Not long after, my foot caught on the root of a tree, accidentally allowing myself to let out a yelp of surprise as my eyes widened, my breath catching and constricting my chest as though I was being suffocated. At-least this wasn't the monster. Not yet. It caused me to stumble painfully, and all I could feel for a moment was the impact of something cold and sharp in the upper portions of my leg. As I felt the slow, warm sensation seep into life, the blood trickling down my thigh, I mentally pulled myself together with short gasps, grunting as I rose from the offending spike of rock.

After all, I was being chased by something that reeked more of death than the Grim Reaper himself.

I could constantly hear the offending hissing, growling and chuckling of the mystery man, taunting me through my pain. How could anything simply laugh at a time like this? Was I just part of his little game? A plaything? I immediately recognised him as some deprived-of sanity-lunatic that Horror movies will show you. But of course, this wasn't human, nor was this a Horror movie. I didn't have time to consider that this was reality and not some stupid television show. Upon instinct, I simply ran despite the throbbing of my appendage, pushing reluctantly through the forest. His home.

Perhaps this is just what fate had decided for me; A slow and painful death. Of course, I'd never believed in the nonsense that you see on television, where fate was already chosen, and there was no chance to stray from its path, but yet again, I'd never believed that something this horrific could exist either. If only I'd listened to the warnings! If only I'd paid attention! Shaking my head with a huff, I mentally recoiled away from such thoughts. I had to get out of here, right?  
Maybe this was all just a sick dream? -No, it seemed too real...

With a pained breath, I finally stopped—the pain reaching a breaking point. Was I now hopeless? –Left to my own death? I guess it had to be embraced sometime, one way or another. But I couldn't give up! My mind was a constant battle-ground between two opposing sides, one consisting of giving up, the other trying desperately and defiantly to keep me running; to keep me locked away from my fear of the unknown. My dark hair splayed across my face as I came to a halt, small trickles of blood stroking down my forehead. _'Wait... This isn't from me.' _I mused, looking up. That was a bad decision. Sprawled above me, was the corpse of a child, probably no older than 9 or 10, eyes opened in an eternal stare. I whined softly, backing away from such a sight. '_No... He can't do this! That Monster!_' My mind pounded, emphasising the word 'Monster'.  
The feeling of blood on my temple was warm and strangely familiar as I listened to the howls of the wind. I groaned painfully as it pushed me backwards, as though it was trying to trick me into believing that it would keep me safe - That I would be free if I followed eagerly. I refused to be sucked into its trickery, relentlessly fighting its grasp. I knew that somehow, it was an ally of the creature that was following me. This was his forest, his rules; everything belongs to him and he decides what he does with it. I scrambled through the thin trees, a constant reminder of that _thing _that surrounded me, trying to figure out what my imagination had created and what was really there.

I panted in short, unrecognisable gasps. '_This will not be the end!_' I continued to scream within my own mind, persisting and defending myself as I grabbed my dishevelled hair, clawing at my scalp... This must be another one of his tricks. He must be close. I fell into a small haze, my heart pounding agonizingly fast. _'...I-I can't breathe! My ribcage feels like dust compared to the strength of this throbbing!_' Reluctantly, I staggered toward a tree, my fear and pain becoming brutally merciless. I could hear a pulsing beating noise, presumably His eager approach.

Quickly, I rummaged through the torn pocket of my faded, bloody jeans, the familiar sound of cloth tearing even more filling the Night, exposing more wounds as the thread collapsed and ripped under the resisting swollen flesh. '_As if I'd need these later anyway... Man, I must've been out here for days considering the sight of my legs!' _My mind chanted. My dark brown eyes were moist and glossy from those felonious tears and the collective pain of my strained muscles, my chapped lips bled from biting them to relieve stress. My eyes traversed to the sky, as though I hoped that salvation would be there. Faintly, I could see the vapour when I breathed out, followed by coughing harshly from previous lacks of oxygen. The chase had done a number on me. Though I had never been a confident girl, I had to fight with my own body to keep me alive.

I could feel another presence, and it was closer than before. I didn't have much time.

With a croak, I fell to the ground with a gentle thud, much more graceful than any other times I had fallen to the floor, applying pressure onto my damaged leg with one hand, my fingers soaked in the wet, sticky substance that was blood, and yanking some paper out of my pocket with another. I stared at one of the notes I had collected on my trek, allowing the tears to gain victory. I cried softly. Hesitantly, I turned it over, thinking for a moment.

_"At-least I can make a warning..." _ I spoke and through the raspy, hoarse noise that was my own speech, I began to sprawl my bloodied fingers over the page, pressing downward as I wrote in my own blood, trying to be as clear as possible through the note. My arm shook as the cold swept in. My body trembling from the fear, pain, sobs and His arrival.

_"__I'm so, so sorry. _

_This thing has been hunting me for what seems like eternity now. _

_I'm fully aware that it's here to kill me... If anyone sees this; please, PLEASE get out of here._

_I hope that my family forgives me for all the troubles I put them through._

_I should've listened to the signs. I should have stayed away just like he told me to._

_I love you, everyone that ever meant anything to me. _

_I lov-"_

I stopped as I felt myself weaken, my vision blurring drastically as I saw a faint shimmer of a freakishly white –what-seemed-like-a hand in the left of my vision. It was as if his skin was a deathly white body suit. Stunned, I allowed the note to escape from my fingertips, falling into the ever-graceful wind's grasp, floating away, as though it were dancing in the sky. With a tender shuffle, I looked up to the creature, taking in the sight of something so horrific, yet something so peaceful. My dark bronze eyes began to draw closer to the man's face.

With what seemed like a growl, the 'skin' around the face, presumably where a human's mouth would be began to rip disturbingly, tearing apart slowly to reveal a dark cavern of teeth and a slithery tongue that would put any reptile's jaws to shame. His tentacles weaved in the air behind him almost peacefully as he kneeled beside my body, both hands rested upon my shoulders, gently putting pressure there. I could only stare with dull, unbelieving, blurry eyes as he drew even closer, the previously agonising burns in my legs now leaving, and my vision darkened. The last sight I had privilege of was that of a frustrated expression, and a letter written in blood beneath the note that this Slender man had left for me to find.

"Rest now." There was a gravelly voice that felt near, yet distant as I finally succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
